


Pushed into Confidence

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [63]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Sub to Dom, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A shy gal is convinced to try getting fit. It ends up turning her much more than fit, making her possessive towards her girlfriend.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 4





	Pushed into Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 49.

“S-Shessh, they just don’t listen to me…”

The voice of one young lass echoed throughout an empty classroom, her body slumped over one of the tables as she tried to gain her bearings. After having done her best to herd her fellow students around, she was left utterly wasted by everything it took to make them do what she told them.

“Hah, you’re still having trouble all this time later, Suikumo?” A bolder voice echoed around her, as an icy-eyed girl stepped into the classroom, her arms folded over her chest displaying the armband hanging off her uniform. “I thought I had taught them a lesson the last time they bothered you. Now you’re telling me that they’re still being useless?”

The purple-haired girl, Suikumo Saeko, nodded while barely able to catch her breath. “They just laughed at me when I told them to stop running in the halls, and I only caught up to them after they decided to take pity on me. I don’t know how you can keep up with brats like them, Shimo-senpai…” She muttered, struggling to even stand with how much energy she had wasted.

“Hard work and determination, Suikumo!” Her friend, Shimo Yuuki, laughed as she patted the girl on the back and slowly helped her stand up properly. “Honestly, we need to try and get you signed up for something that can make you stronger. If you keep acting like this and they keep getting away from you, they’re just gonna keep doing it. You need to teach them a lesson that they won’t forget!”

Saeko felt her heart pounding as Yuuki held her in her arms. “B-But… I-I can’t exercise, I don’t have the body for it. I never learned how to do it efficiently, nor do I know how to properly keep to a regiment, and… and…” She trailed off, looking down at the floor as she tried to force the last few words out from her lips. But her embarrassment and her innate shyness made that difficult.

Which was exactly why she was lucky to have a friend to support her. “You’re afraid you’re going to fail and you’re not going to see results. Just like when you tried to charm the pants off Himitsu-senpai.” She saw straight through her, giggling a little as she rubbed the smaller girl’s back. “Don’t worry. I get the feeling. But we still need to do something, even if you’re afraid. Otherwise, they’ll just keep doing it, now with intents to specifically bully you because you’re not ready for them.”

“B-but, Shimo-senpai… H-How am I going to learn all that I need to know, in such a short amount of time? You can’t tell me that I should just toss myself in the deep end and hope for the best, you don’t have that much reckless faith in me… R-Right?” The purple-haired girl asked, her heart quickly sinking alongside her emotions…

Yuuki’s smile was all that the girl needed to see to understand. She was 110% serious. The way that her hair even started flipping on its own, turning wild and rough in comparison to the icy calm that it usually represented just emphasized how much she believed in her younger friend.

“Saeko. Listen to me, alright?” The wild-haired girl put her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders, smiling from ear to ear in a proud and supportive manner. “You don’t need to go hog wild. All that you need to do is give it the old college try. As long as you make an effort, the results will come. Even if it takes weeks. You understand?”

The younger girl slowly but surely nodded, even if she didn’t agree. Because she knew better than to argue against her, since the older girl was definitely the stubborn type. “If… If you think I can do it, then I’ll try my best, Yuuki.” The formal way that they usually addressed one another had been thrown to the wayside. They were just a pair of friends that honestly liked each other more than either would like to admit, and whenever they let their guards down like this, that affection came roaring to the forefront.

“Good. Now, you come to me tomorrow and tell me how you feel after a good workout. Then we’ll see how we can improve from there. With any luck, you’ll be getting nice and fit before the end of the semester. And then you can trash anybody that dares look at you the wrong way!” Yuuki laughed, cracking her knuckles a little.

Saeko could feel the sweat dropping down the side of her face as she slowly but surely took a deep breath. To think that she just agreed to exercise. She couldn’t imagine what it’d be like to step onto a treadmill and… Well, actually try to get stronger. If it was going to fix her reputation and give her enough presence to discipline everyone, then it was the way she had to go.

Little did either of them know just how effective the exercise would be…

\---

Saeko made an earnest effort to start exercising. Even if it meant that she’d wake up two hours earlier in the day just to put in the extra effort it’d take to change public opinion. She was a wreck for the first few weeks, especially as it seemed like she slept through class, but little by little, there was improvement.

While her physique didn’t see much change, her tolerance towards people drastically lowered. And her stamina, previously little more than the hot air that left her lips whenever she got tuckered out, was now comparable to that of a racehorse. Anybody that disobeyed the rules of the school would suddenly find the horse-legged disciplinary committee member on their asses faster than they could blink.

Not just that, but she immediately gave them the biggest punishment that they could possibly earn. Detention with a threat of suspension. Previously, she was willing to cut them a bit of slack should she catch them in the middle of something dreadfully important. Now? It was like she had lost that merciful bone in her body, and all that remained was a need to assert herself upon those that had doubted her.

Yuuki couldn’t say that she hated this. Far from it, she was excited to see how her friend was quickly developing. But what didn’t entice her as much was how often it felt like she was being watched. And she knew it wasn’t because of cameras, those hadn’t been installed yet.

Eventually, the source of that feeling made herself readily apparent. It was Saeko. She had been monitoring her senpai closely, making sure that she didn’t act out of line. Almost like things had gone horribly right. Her confidence, which had been nothing more than a branch being bent by the terrible winds that were children around her age, was running out of control.

At first, she had just asserted herself upon her icy-haired friend. Kissed her in the open, to show what she thought of her. Hugged her and clung to her as if she had been glued to her. Held her back from events and get togethers where she hadn’t been invited, because committee members should stick together. Just so that she could spend more time with the icy-eyed girl…

But then it started escalating. What had been mere affectionate gestures amped up and became mandatory. She stole kisses every time the two locked eyes. She held her tight whenever they were out in the open. and made sure that she never went out without her. It was like being controlled by a possessive lover…

And it was only going to get worse from there.

\---

Yuuki had gone through a lot of things in life. That was why she ended up with such a wildly different aura whenever she got really heated about something she was passionate about. It let her channel everything she kept pent up underneath a veneer of dignity and tough business…

Waking up in a bed that wasn’t familiar to her, with her arms and her legs delicately bound together by a thin yet seemingly unbreakable rope? That one was definitely new. And whatever pain that came with this strange arrangement, the fact that it was digging into her privates didn’t help matters in the least, arousal spiking up and down as the seconds ticked on by.

There were a few thoughts running through her head. The first was how hot this was, something that she quickly brushed away since it was far too horny for the peril that she was going through. The second was the strength of the binds. If it had been done by somebody sloppy, she would be able to move her arms and her legs just enough that she’d be able to rip and tear the rope apart with a couple of flexes, but this had been wrapped in such a neat and outstretched fashion that there was no ‘give’ to the rope. She couldn’t do anything to get it off her, and any attempts just made it dig into her nethers that much more.

“Ah, you’re awake, Yuuki.” A familiar, formerly shy voice, slipped its way into the older girl’s ear. A voice that was right behind her, having watched her sleep just like she had watched every other move she made. “How was your nap? Was it nice? I can fix the bedsheets if you weren’t comfortable.”

It was Saeko’s voice. And just like every other time she had been talking down to her senpai over the last week, her voice was dripping with sensual overtones. She clearly wanted the icy-haired girl, it was impossible for her to hide that desire.

“Saeko, what’s the reason for this..? Why’d you tie me up and go to all this trouble to-” Yuuki tried to milk some answers out from the purple-haired girl, hoping to talk some sense into her.

Only to find her quieted by a finger slipping over her lips, and another finger slipping into the delicious hole between her thighs. “The reason? Oh, Yuuki. You should know why I went through all this trouble to carry you back home after you passed out from my homemade tea.” The sensually minded girl whispered into her former superior’s ear, gently nibbling into it as she let out a mild moan…

“You… You can’t just take me and keep me all to yourself! What’s Saki going to say!?” The icy-haired girl screamed. She didn’t want this. Okay, she wanted it a little, but she didn’t want it like this! She wanted to consent to being pinned underneath the girl that she had taken care of. Not pinned down because the girl had picked up on how she looked at others with wide and thoroughly interested eyes…

Her protests fell on deaf ears as the younger girl slipped her fingers around the captive girl’s clit, squeezing her fingers together to force a moan from her elder’s lips. “She’s going to say absolutely nothing. As long as I have you here, she won’t need to worry. Neither will you, Yuuki…”

As much as Yuuki wanted to continue arguing back, there was something about the sharp glare that came from the now-dominant girl’s eyes that sent a chill down her spine. She shut up, the occasional moan being the only thing that left her lips, showing that she was learning how to obey…

Saeko was happy. She had finally learned how to make people listen to her. And all it took was improving her schedule, and everything else came naturally. But that much time to herself had made her feelings for her senpai twist themselves into a tissy. Knowing that she could make people shut up and listen, she naturally used it on the girl that she loved, since there was no way for her to resist the lessons she had learned…

Thus, the two were never seen apart from one another from this point forward. And they seemed outright ecstatic to be working with one another, busting devious students and punishing them for the slightest mistakes…

However, if you looked closely at Yuuki’s neck, you’d be able catch a glimpse of her new collar and tag. Showing who she belonged to… And if you looked a little harder after that, you’d see the harness she always wore underneath her uniform. Picked out by her lover and kouhai, just for her.

Saeko was happy. Her exercising had paid off, both with her reputation and her love life. Nobody was going to stop her now, as she walked down the school’s hallways, her lover and senpai following right behind her…

There was still so much more discipline to dole out. And so much more fun to have with her ‘pet’...


End file.
